Of Hobbits & Merrymaking
by Feagalad
Summary: 'Pippin came back then, balancing two plates. "Merry is getting us some ale. We're going to enjoy ourselves. Aragorn tensed. He had never seen the two of them completely intoxicated before. But he had seen Pippin in Bree when the young Took had clearly had one too many. He had a sinking feeling that they would be singing one one of their ridiculous songs before long.' (Movieverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hmmm, what can I say? This is another shameless expansion/introspection of a scene from the movies.

**Disclaimer:** Last night I purchased the rights to the Tolkien Estate, as well as New Line films and Warner Bros. Sadly, 'twas all a dream.

* * *

"_Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"_

"_Hail!"_

Aragorn watched as Gandalf entered with Merry and Pippin, the latter two heading straight for the food. The ranger smiled, some things never change. Cries of 'Pip, look at this.' and 'Merry, leave some for me!' came from the rambunctious pair. Aragorn chuckled over the rim of his mug: everyone close to the hobbits was staring at the amount of food on their plates. Then Merry spotted the ranger and made his way over, Pippin in tow. Aragorn sighed, "_So much for a peaceful meal,"_ he thought.

"Hullo, Strider!" Merry and Pippin seated themselves opposite, Pippin chattering as usual. "Did you see that view outside? What about the stables? When are you going to drink that ale? I can't believe the doors out front have dragons on them. Bilbo used to tell us stories about dragons. Merry, are you going to eat that mushroom?"

"Yes, Pipsqueak. Go and get your own."

"But I want that one! Please, Merry?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

Aragorn felt the need to intervene. He saw no reason to be fighting over a mushroom when there were whole dishes of them on the banquet table. "Pippin, you take care of Pippin and Merry will take care of Merry." He stood, "I will go and get some mushrooms. I know what is on my plate right now, so do not touch."

Aragorn made his way through the crowds. Lady Eowyn came to meet him, bearing a cup of mead from Theoden. As he took the cup, his hand met hers. She trembled, almost imperceptibly at his touch. He had suspected it before, especially when Gimli had told him of her reaction to the news of his supposed death. Now Aragorn was almost sure of it: she was falling in love with him. But it was a love that, sadly, he could not return.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aragorn returned to his table, bearing a plate heaped with mushrooms, he found that Eomer was sitting across from Pippin. Aragorn noticed with amusement that the king's nephew looked rather dazed. Pippin was just finishing a rapid, lengthy stream of questions, still somehow managing to finish all his food in the process.

As the two hobbits went to refill their plates, Eomer whispered hoarsely to Aragorn. "My lord, how ever did you manage to journey with these halflings? I think that they could talk the ears off a statue."

"Gandalf was with us for most of the journey. He could usually keep them in line. And they can be very quiet when there is need to be."

Pippin came back then, balancing two heaped plates. "Merry is getting us some ale. We're going to enjoy ourselves. Aragorn tensed, he had never seen the two of them completely intoxicated before. But he had seen Pippin in Bree when the young Took had clearly had one too many. And they had seemed slightly tipsy at Isengard. He had a sinking feeling that they would be singing one of those songs that they were so fond of before long. It looked like it was going to be a long, rowdy night.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry!_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_As the one we drink in our hometown!_

_You can drink your fancy ales! _

_You can drink them by the flagon!_

_But the only brew for the brave and true,_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Aragorn watched with a smile as Merry and Pippin danced on the tabletop. The young hobbits had quickly endeared themselves to the people of Rohan and when some of the men called for a song, the well fed, tipsy, joyful hobbits had readily complied. Now they stood, arguing over who had drunk the most ale. Aragorn went over to where Legolas was attempting to revive Gimli. The elf looked rather unsteady.

Aragorn surveyed the ale kegs and grinning men. Clearly his two companions had been having a drinking contest. The outcome was clear: Gimli lay, flat on his back, passed out. Legolas looked up blearily at Aragorn.

"I don't understand it. Nothing I do seems to rouse him."

Aragorn gave the prince of Mirkwood a wink before reaching down and yanking Gimli to his feet, via beard.

Gimli came to with a groan, staggering to sit on one of the benches with his head between his knees. Legolas smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that dwarf is drunk."

"He's not the only one." Aragorn observed dryly. Legolas at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"It's the ale."

Aragorn shook his head. They were both going to have whopping hangovers tomorrow. Eomer would too, probably. The ranger observed that the king's nephew had challenged Merry to a contest. Aragorn groaned inwardly. Eomer was about to discover that not only do hobbits have an amazing capacity for food, but their ability to drink is mind-boggling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter goes a bit...AU from Movieverse, although I could argue that it really doesn't since an exact time frame is rarely given in those movies, but I shan't bore you all with that train of thought.

* * *

Legolas woke up to the strangest sensation. His head felt as though a hundred dwarves were hammering inside his skull. The elf groaned, he had never felt this bad, not even after drinking Dorwinion wine.

"Good morning, Legolas. I trust you have a bit of a headache?"

_ "__Blast that ranger."_ Thought Legolas. _"Why does he have to be so cheerful?"_ He grumpily drank the concoction that Aragorn held out to him, knowing that it would settle his stomach and help clear his head.

Aragorn looked amused. "I once accepted the challenge of a dwarf in Bree, the next morning, I was sure that my head had been run over by a Mumak."

"That is about how I feel right now." Legolas smiled ruefully.

"Well, you are up before Gimli, so you have that advantage over him. And I haven't even seen Eomer yet. He was drinking with Merry, you know."

Legolas winced in sympathy. "Do hobbits drink like they eat?"

"Worse, much worse, especially when their competitive spirit is roused. They will drink you right under the floorboards."

Legolas grinned as the medicine began to take effect. "And how do you know that, Aragorn?"

"My cousin, Halbarad, was once foolish enough to take on a hobbit with hobbit ale. He didn't last through the sixth mug." Aragorn chuckled. "Halbarad had a headache for two days after, despite constantly drinking willow bark tea."

Their conversation was interrupted by Merry and Pippin stumbling into the hall. "Tea," muttered the Brandybuck. "I need a cup of tea." Pippin looked sympathetically at his cousin and guided him to a bench. Then Pippin went over to Aragorn.

"Do you have any tea?" He asked, "I'm afraid old Merry had a bit too much ale last night and has a wee bit of a headache."

"A wee bit?" Growled Merry. "I feel as though the stone trolls were dancing the Spring-ringle inside my head."

Aragorn just went and prepared some more tea, having the premonition that it would be needed.

The End


End file.
